How Far Did You Get Last Night?
by Rose Aarac
Summary: Booth and Brennan come to some realizations while working on a case. 3-shot, Rated T for safety. B/B. The case isn't really all that important, and might not even come to a close. But hey, why don't you read and find out what I'm rambling about?
1. A Particularly Stressful Case

_**How Far Did You Get Last Night?**_

_**A 'Bones' Fanfic**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: 'Bones' is the copy-righted work of its writers, producers and Fox. Seeing as I am none of those, I do not own 'Bones'. No copy-right infringement intended.**_

_**A/N: Okay. So I haven't posted anything in a while, and this one might not make a whole lot of sense, but I like it. It's most likely going to be a three-shot, so I hope you enjoy the start! Here we go again people!**_

* * *

Chapter One: A Particularly Stressful Case

* * *

They had been working on a particularly stressful case.

A cop in the DC area was missing and his partner was insisting he was dead. No one could find a body, and Brennan was extremely perplexed as to why she was involved in the case, as there were no skeletal remains for her to examine.

Booth, getting tired of answering the same question from all the squints at the Jeffersonian, had dragged Brennan out to his office, where they now sat going over the files.

"Alright so Rick Loreney was last seen leaving his precinct station at 9 o'clock, Friday evening. He drove his red Camry in the direction of his apartment, and his partner reported him missing when he didn't show up for work on Monday morning." Booth sighed. "That's two days we can't account for his whereabouts."

"We knew that already, Booth." Brennan replied. "Why are we in your office anyways? Mine is far more comfortable than yours."

Booth looked at her, blinked, and asked the question that he already knew the answer to. "And why do you feel that way, Bones?"

"Well," she said as she got up and walked towards the back of his desk, where he was sitting. "First of all, my office is far larger than yours, probably because the Jeffersonian is more accommodating towards me than the FBI is towards you, because I have an indispensable skill. I also have far more comfortable furniture and larger desktop workspaces than you do." She turned and looked at him. "Why haven't you told me about these medals back here? You obviously earned them for doing something courageous and noble."

He tilted his head back and sighed. "There's nothing noble about killing people, Bones."

She was quiet. She didn't expect this response. She leaned on the back of his chair, with her fingers coming to rest mere inches from the top of his shoulders. "I'm sorry I asked, Booth."

"It's alright, Bones. Y'know if I don't want to talk about them, I probably shouldn't have them up there, should I?"

"I suppose not." She took a deep breath. "Booth, can I ask you something else?"

"Sure, Bones, what's up?"

"Alright, I know this was a long time ago, but after everything that happened with Zach, I just didn't want to question it. And now I really want to know…. Did you really not tell me you weren't dead for national security? I mean I know that Sweets was supposed to tell me because I was on your list, but was that the true reason?"

He looked at her. He looked at her clear blue eyes that were on the verge of tears that were staring down at him. He very carefully spun his chair around and took her hands in his. "No, Bones. That's just what I said, because I wasn't ready to explain."

"Explain what?" she asked. "I want to know, Booth."

He took a deep breath and looked up at her. "I thought you knew. But if I knew that you didn't know, I wouldn't have told you. Because if you knew, then the guy found out you knew he could use it against us. He could hurt you, Bones. And I couldn't let that happen."

"But you did hurt me. You hurt me when you left."

He saw the hurt in her eyes. He could almost see her mind moving his name into the column of people who had left her.

Her lovers, her brother before them. Her parents before her brother.

"Temperance." He whispered her name as he very slowly stood up, keeping his hands in hers, and gently placed his forehead against hers. "There is nothing that I can say to validate what I did. National Security – I still hurt you. To catch that guy – I still hurt you. There is no excuse. The only thing that I can do is ask for your forgiveness, and promise that I will never leave you again."

She looked up at his eyes, still maintaining the contact of their foreheads, and whispered, in a completely out of character manner, "Please don't leave me. Not ever, not tonight. I want to wake up in your arms, because that's where I feel safe."

What he did next would later be explained in many ways. Some would say that it was Booth's romantic side, others would simply say, "It's about damn time.". The truth of the matter was that the woman in front of Booth made him weak. But she made him weak in a way that made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

He closed his eyes and whispered, "Never, Bones. I won't ever leave you. I love you." He very gently placed a kiss on her lips. The tenderness was overwhelming. Her arms came around his neck and his came to rest on her waist, pulling each other close to each other.

Then the realization hit them that they were still in the FBI building.

"Bones," he said, until she kissed him again, knocking all the sense out of his mind. "Bones. We need to - " he was again cut off. "We need to go… somewhere."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Bones, we are currently making out in the FBI building."

"Oh." She said rather abruptly. "Alright. Well, your apartment is closer, so…."

"Okay, let me get my keys; you get your coat. Then, were outta here."

The two partners moved about Booth's office in a synchronized manner, never getting in the other's way until Booth tried to open the door. Brennan stopped him by placing her hand on his chest, right above his heart.

"What you said, before, I just wanted to let you know something. I love you, too. And I can't explain it, because 'love' as it is romanticized does not exist, it is a combination of hormones and endorphins released from the brain. But I feel the love that is romanticized in our world, and I feel it for you. I feel it so much that, whatever you think I expect of you tonight, you're wrong. I will be perfectly content, in fact probably more content than I've been in a long time, if all that happens is you kiss me good night, and I fall asleep in your arms… I just, I just can't be alone anymore. I can't keep telling myself that I just don't belong with anyone, because it's not true! I belong with you, and I can't keep lying to myself." She finished her little speech by letting out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. Then she outstretched her neck, and was about to kiss him, when he stopped her by placing two fingers on her lips.

"Bones," he whispered. "You had me at 'I love you'." Then, he removed his fingers and closed the distance between them himself. "Now, let's go, Bones, because I'm sure the security tapes in this building will be on eBay if we continue this any further."

"There are security tapes in this building? In your office?" She asked as he held open the door for her.

"Yeah, Bones. This is the FBI, after all. Security is kind of our thing."

"And what's eBay? Some sort of video destruction site, I hope?"

"One day, I will show you the wonders of eBay. I promise. But, not today. I bet you'd love it. I'm sure that they've got some old Anthropology journals, and textbooks on there."

"Alright," Brennan said, as she opened the car door. "But why would they have Anthropology journals at a video destruction site?"

Booth sighed as he got in the car, and then looked exasperatedly at his partner. "Bones, eBay has nothing to do with video destruction. I promise you."

She looked at him. And then she laughed. He didn't know why she was laughing, but he joined in anyways.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Thanks for reading! The next chapter is still in the writing stages, so it'll be a little while before it's posted. But it shouldn't be too long! (And I promise, the title of this will make total and complete sense by the end!)**_

_**Anyways, I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you all a little bit about EarthHour. EarthHour is something that some awesome crazy people came up with, where everyone in the world, no matter their time zone, turns off their lights for an hour, on the same day.**__** This year its March 28, at 8:30 PM.**__** More than 80 countries have already pledged to participate, so now it is up to us people to actually do it. Vote EARTH! PLEASE visit earthhour(dot)org for more information!**_

* * *


	2. A Clock Struck Six and Angela Silly

Chapter Two: A Clock Struck Six and Angela Silly

* * *

When his alarm clock struck six, and his mind came out of the euphoria he thought he was imagining, the woman beside him slowly withdrew her arm from his chest and very violently threw his alarm clock in the general direction of the wall, and settled back to her slumber next to him.

He was, by now, fully awake and amused by her behavior.

"Y'know, Bones? I always thought that you were a morning person. But now, you have proven me wrong."

An incoherent mumble was his response.

So, he kissed her.

She groaned against his mouth and allowed her tongue to dance with his. Desires and lust took over the otherwise aware minds as bodies touched and reacted to each other.

Whispers of love and promises of devotion could be heard, interspersed with quiet laughter. They proceeded to put into action Booth's description of 'making love'….

* * *

Angela was having issues. Not only did she run out of art supplies at seven o'clock the previous evening, but her increased sex-drive was driving her insane. So, she got up at 5:30 in the morning and was at the lab by 6. She expected to find her best friend already hard at work.

Actually, she had hoped to find her best friend hard at work, so that she could drag her out to breakfast.

Brennan wasn't on the platform, so Angela put her stuff down in her office, and proceeded to Brennan's office. Once again, she did not locate her friend.

"Where in the hell is she?!" Angela's yell resonated in the lab.

* * *

"That was…." He started.

"That was, just, wow." She finished for him. "That was infinitely better than I thought it would be."

He just smiled at pulled her in for a kiss, loving the feeling of her body against his.

"So," she asked. "What do we do now?"

* * *

_**A/N: One more chapter after this! I know it was short, but this whole thing will make sense in the next chapter. I don't know when that will be uploaded, but please keep an eye out for it, and please review!**_


	3. How Far Did You Get Last Night?

_**Chapter 3: How far did you get last night?**_

* * *

"I don't know where the hell they are."

"Angela," Cam said, obviously having her patience tested by the artist. "Its only 8 o'clock in the morning. Maybe they went out to breakfast or something."

"Maybe. But Bren is never this late."

"Ange, I'm sure there's an explanation as to where they are, and why they're not here yet." Hodgins tried to stop the whirlwind that was Angela. "They were working on the case file last night, and were probably up late. They'll show up soon."

Angela sighed. "You're probably right. Oh! Look there they are!" She ran down the steps of the platform to meet them, just as they were coming to the platform.

"Angela!" Brennan laughed. "Why are you running?"

Angela cocked her head to the side and looked at her best friend. "Why are you late?"

"Never mind that," Cam interrupted, from up on the platform. "How far did you guys get last night?"

"Not far at all," Booth replied, just a bit too quickly.

"This morning on the other hand, is a completely different matter." Brennan said as she walked up the steps to the platform to look at the human remains on the examination table. "Is this a case from Limbo?"

"Well, yes it is," Hodgins replied. "Nigel Murray found that the victim was a male between fifty and sixty years old, and particulate evidence suggests that he lived in a cave. Also, I've found other unidentified particulates that are in his stab wounds, which are the cause of death. We were waiting for you to come in before we did anything else… Why are you all looking at me like that?! I was informing her on the case at hand."

"Dr. Hodgins, the case at hand is the one we are currently assisting the FBI on." Cam said. "Dr. Brennan, you said that you and Booth figured things out about the case this morning?"

"I never said that."

"No, sweetie, but you implied it." Angela injected. _And what did she mean that this morning was a completely different matter?!_

"Oh well, I meant no implication of that. We didn't find anything out about the case this morning."

Booth, for his part, had maintained a semi-natural skin shade throughout the entire exchange. "Bones, Bones c'mere a sec." She looked at him inquisitively and then obliged. "Bones," he whispered in her ear. "When Cam asked how far we got last night, she was talking about the _case_. You understand?"

"Oh!" Brennan said loudly. She then turned to the rest of the group. "It appears I have misunderstood what you were talking about, Cam. Generally, when Angela asks me how far I have gotten the previous evening, it has sexual implications. Booth and I did not get very far last night, although this morning, I'd say we got very far."

Jaws dropped. As did medical tools, trinkets, gadgets and anything else people had in their hands. Booth was leaning on the railing of the platform trying not to drop to the floor. Angela was trying to contain her excitement. It was finally Hodgins who broke the silence.

"You guys all owe me $50! Each! I told you it would happen before Christmas!"

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, so I know its been FOREVER and a day since I've updated, but I finally got around to it! Now on another note, how freakin' wierd/disappointing was the finale?? I was not okay with the overuse of hallucinations and everything. I mean, I liked it, I guess, in a wierd twisted 'I will pretty much go through any means necessary to see Booth and Brennan married and together' kind of way. I am really curious to see what's going to happen with the whole "Who are you?" thing. Like is Booth going to always think of Brennan as the woman in his hallucination? IE his wife? I can't wait for the new season to begin. I'm hooked-there's no way around that. Does anyone know when it starts? If you do please let me know. And if you don't, and you find out, let me know too! Let the countdown begin!_**

**_Also, I have a new addiction. Its called "Burn Notice" and its on USA. If you don't watch it you totally should. The new season starts Thursday June 4. WATCH!_**

**_Thank you for reading my fic! Please review!!!  
_**


End file.
